Inuyasha: Her Tell, Tale Heart
by kasumi-moon
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha have been truthful and will that be enough for Kagome to stay in the past?
1. Inuyasha : Her tell, tale heart

  
  
Kagome had been gone for several days due to over due school work. "Kagome, why don't you stay here?" her mother asked following her into the bedroom. "Mother, we've been through this a thousand times, Inuyasha needs my help." Kagome said stuffing cloths in her back pack. Her mother groaned slightly shifting her weight to the wall. "Inuyasha can live till the end of the year, six more weeks isn't that long." "Mom, six weeks is too long to be away from him. He'll go mad, sitting around that place." She said slipping on her sandals, looking around making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Kagome, fine but you'll have to come back in a week or so for the finishing exams." her mother said smiling softly. "Mom, I'll be back in two weeks promise." Kagome said kissing her mother's cheek softly. "Tell grandpa I said good bye okay?" she said jumping out the window. Mom worries too much, I think she thinks I'm not going to come back this time or something. Kagome thought to herself as she approached the well. After a moment she disappeared into the well.  
Mean while in the Feudal Age.... "She's not coming back is she?" Inuyasha asked Sango anxiously. "Inuyasha, calm yourself. Kagome said she'd come back and so she will, she has yet to disappoint us." Miroku said looking in Shippo's direction. "What do you know about Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "You haven't known her as long as I have, She has only met you a while after me!" "What's making you so upset Inuyasha, the thought of me knowing her better or the thought of her not coming back?" Miroku said with a slight grin. "What are you talking about stupid!" Inuyasha said punching Miroku in the back of the head. Miroku fell face forward with a thud. "Ahh...Inuyasha you have the temper of a five year old." Sango said kneeling by Miroku who was lying motionless. "I do not!" Inuyasha screamed, storming off. "Miroku are you okay?" Sango asked, then turned a dark red then turned her head to find Miroku's hand upon her butt. "You jerk, you'll never change!" she screamed slapping his face. "Sango, I thought that was what you liked about me." He said smiling. "No, never you pervert!" she said getting up. "Wait," he whispered "come closer." Sango kneeled back down next to him. "What?" she said leaning closer. Miroku quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him French kissing her roughly. "Ah.....let...m...e...go" she tried desperately to scream but the words failed to escape her lips. "Uh...Sango? Miroku?" Shippo asked questioningly. Miroku let go of Sango's waist and they sat up at the same time. "What!?" they said at the same time. Sango looked down at the ground trying to look half way innocent and Miroku sat grinning ear to ear. "What was going on? I heard what sounded like a muffled kissing sound." He said looking at the both of them. "You heard nothing!" Sango screamed grasping Shippo's shirt shaking him slightly. "I heard nothing...I heard nothing, I swear!" he pleaded desperately. Miroku stopped grinning and started to try to pry Shippo loose from Sango's death grip. "What's going on? I heard wails and screams!" Inuyasha said jumping down from a tree with tetsusaiga in his hand. Inuyasha looked around anxiously. "Inuyasha calm down, there is nothing to fight." Sango said smiling "At least nothing you want to fight." Shippo said under his breath. Sango turned and glared at him dangerously close to smacking him into the tree. Shippo cowered lowly. "What?" Inuyasha said looking confused. "Nothing, nothing at all." Sango said walking off. "What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing." Shippo and Miroku said the same time following Sango in to the woods.  
Mean while at the well.... "Uh, they were supposed to meet me here today." Kagome said walking around the well looking for a trace of Inuyasha. Uh... I'm going to give them a piece of my mind when I find them. How dare they not come to the well the day I'm supposed to arrive? Kagome thought to herself grabbing her bags from by the entrance of the well. Wait, maybe they forgot about me. She thought stopping in dead in her tracks. "Nah" she said aloud expecting no one to answer. "Hello Kagome nice of you to finally show up, after such a long trip you must be tired." Koga said putting her bags around his shoulders and Kagome in his arms and began to carry her. "Uh, no I'm fine but you can take me to the waterfall if you like." Kagome said smiling softly. "Nah, I'll take you to my cave so we can be alone for a while." Koga said accidentally dropping a bag of hers. "No... Koga let go of me I want to see Inuyasha!" she said kicking her legs wildly. "Be still! I'll take you to him later. I just want to be with you my love, my mate!" he said pulling her down and looking her in the eyes. Kagome became motionless as Koga's lips pressed against hers. Kagome's eyes closed as his mouth pressed harder against her. "No wait!" she said pulling away I love Inuyasha why am I kissing you!? Kagome thought to herself as Koga kissed her again. Kagome pushed away again but instead of letting him kiss her again she slapped his face. Koga looked shocked by her actions. "What was that for?" He asked putting his hand to his cheek. "You were kissing me and..." she started to say when he cut her off. "You were kissing me back though." He said placing his hands on her waist. "No I wasn't." she protested pushing his hand away from her waist. "I have to go." She said turning to leave. "Wait, Kagome please stay with me then I'll take you to him promise." He said grasping her wrist. "But Inuyasha will smell you all over me." she said moving slightly closer to him. "You can take a bath with me that way he won't smell me on you." he said smiling softly. "Wah..." she screamed slapping him harder on his lower jaw. "What? I thought it was worth a try." He said with a grin. "Shut up..." she said starting to walk away then turned back around. "Give me my clothes..." she said trying not to look embarrassed. "No." he said making a slightly pouty face. "Yes, give me my clothing." She said getting angry. "No, I want them." He said smiling. "Why do you want my clothes?" she said a little freaked out. "Because you can't leave with out your underwear." He said smirking. "UH! Give me my clothes NOW!" she screamed jumping up trying to grab the bag from his hand. "Uh...No" he said turning around. "Okay Koga, Just give me back the stuff." She said giving up. "Okay, but you've got to sleep with me; I mean sleep over with me." He said hoping she wouldn't slap him silly. Kagome gave a loud groan then nodded, "I'll stay the night. But only one night." She said picking up the bag Koga had accidentally dropped. When she bent over she could feel Koga's eyes on her butt. "Koga..." "Huh?" he said barely looking up. "Stop staring at my butt, or do you want to be slapped? Again?" she said standing up straight. "What? I'm just looking. What's wrong with looking as long as I don't touch?" he said smiling "Uh....you're so aggravating." Kagome said with a moan. "But I know you like it." He said smiling. "Now that's going to get you slapped." She said with a growl. "Let's get going." Kagome said dragging her feet.  
Mean while in the woods not far from where Kagome and Koga were headed Miroku sat rubbing Sango's shoulders. "Sango, I don't know why you're so upset at Shippo. He was just asking questions." Miroku said squeezing her shoulder blades. "Miroku! He was asking questions. That's what I'm so mad about he knew perfectly well what you were doing!" she said pulling away. "ME!? It was you too." He said with a groan "I wasn't the only one kissing someone." Sango turned around and slapped him quickly with ease "Now whose kissing what." She said walking off. Shippo and Inuyasha sat watching in a tree. "What! They were making out?" Inuyasha whispered nearly falling out of the tree. "Yep and I was scared that Sango was going to suck in his face." Shippo said as sweat dripped down his forehead. "She was sucking his face...WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled confused. Sango looked up and saw them right above her. "What...were you two up here the whole time?!" she screamed getting ready to throw her boomerang when Miroku ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid a big French kiss on her making her drop the boomerang. Sango began to shut her eyes then remembered that the guys were watching so she pushed away and slapped Miroku's face. Inuyasha and Shippo began to whimper and try to climb when Inuyasha began to smell Kagome. "Kagome? Is that you?" he screamed jumping from tree to tree when he caught a glimpse of Koga and Kagome in his arms climbing up a huge wall. "Kagome?" he whispered then in a moment of fury he jumped faster and faster from tree to tree until he was directly above then and stopped in front of them." What...the..." Koga said stopping abruptly making Kagome fall on the ground. "Inutrasha, I was wondering when you were going to find out." He said growling. "Find out what?" he asked intrigued slightly by his competitor. "That Kagome and myself were about to go mate." He said picking her back up. "What...Oh no! Never" she tried to say before Koga pulled her close to him and French kissed her roughly. "Let go of her you DAMN DOG!" Inuyasha said pulling her away from him. Just then Kilala came over the trees with all three people on her back. Every single one of them looked like they were going to die of shock. "Kagome is a lady and would never degrade or mate with a rotten dog like you!" Inuyasha said pulling out the tetsusaiga. "Kagome is and will mate with me. And what do you think this beauty is going to mate with a mutt like you!?" Koga said pulling her back over to him. "Of a matter of a fact yes I DO!...Kagome I love you!" he screamed pulling her from Koga. Kagome's eyes began to water up when she started to scream. "STOP IT YOU TO STOP IT NOW OR I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Koga and Inuyasha looked at Kagome whimpering slightly. "I'm going to go now. Inuyasha you coming?" she said walking away. Then turned back around. "Koga give me my clothes again please or do I have to scream again?" she said with a growl. Koga handed over the bags quickly not even looking at her. "Kagome I love you too." He said "I've told you that a million times before." He said Kagome's eyes started to water but she was able to just walk away and keep the tears from spilling. Kagome walked over to Kilala and hopped on and began to cry in Sango's arms. What's her deal, I thought she'd be happy I finally told her how much I love her. Inuyasha thought to himself following them from behind. "What's the matter?" Sango whispered "Inuyasha doesn't love me he just didn't want Koga to have me." Kagome said bursting even harder into tears. Sango was trying to comfort her but her mind kept wandering back to Miroku and their last shared kiss. I shouldn't have slapped him so hard he's a fragile man and he needs my love. But he's so perverted. She thought to herself as Miroku looked back at the both of them. She sure does cry a lot. Sango is very helpful when there are problems within the circle. He thought to himself flashing a quick smile in Sango's direction. Sango looked down quickly to find Kagome looking at her. "What?" she asked "Nothing, except Miroku has been staring at you since I got back here with you." Kagome said with a smirk. "He has, I haven't noticed." She said trying to look innocent. "What, Sango you haven't noticed? He's been looking at you since you slapped him in front of us." Shippo said turning around. "SHIPPO!" Sango screamed slapping him roughly. "Shut up shrimp." Sango said as Kilala landed near the waterfall. "Sango and Miroku? I've been gone too long." "I'm going to the waterfall ridge. I'll be back later." Sango said running off. Miroku followed quickly. "Sango, wait please." He said catching up with her. "Haven't I been embarrassed enough yet? Please just leave me alone." Sango cried turning around. "Embarrassed, what have you to be embarrassed of? TRUE LOVE?" he said grabbing her by the shoulders. Sango's face was drenched in tears. Sango please, He thought to himself pulling her closer to his chest. Sango stood crying in his arms for a moment then pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said aloud looking into his dark caring eyes. "For what, being afraid of pain, hurt? Its okay I'll protect you." He said pulling her close once more allowing his lips to touch hers. Kagome was sitting on the stump when Inuyasha came running from the woods. "Ouch, stupid bees." He said lifting up his baggy red kimono. "What happened to you?" she asked walking over to him. "I was um... indisposed and I stepped on a bee nest, they were pist and started stinging me." He said slightly blushing. "Let me see." She said pulling a first aid kit from the back pack. "Wha... you want me to take my shirt off?" he stammered. "Shut up, take it off and sit down by the water." Inuyasha gave a confused look then hit the ground with a thud. "Oops, sorry" she said with a smile "What ever," 


	2. Her Fifteen Second Fantasy

Ch.2: Her 15 second Fantasy  
  
After dusting himself off Inuyasha reluctantly removed his shirt, 'Stupid girl always smashing my head in the ground when she doesn't get her way,' he thought to himself. 'Whoa, Inuyasha has been working out' she thought trying not to stare at his nice abs. "Kagome, what's your malfunction, I'm sitting here with my shirt off if you haven't noticed." He sneered. "Oh, I've noticed." She mumbled as she started to rub a disinfectant on this bee stings. "Ouch, damn it Kagome be a little gentler." He growled. "Inuyasha shut up." She retorted poking a bee sting with her finger. "Owe, god, I'll shut up" he said in a wine 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.' She thought to her self. After a few minutes of rubbing the medicated sting relief on his back Kagome started to in vision herself in his arms, kissing him and telling him how she really felt about him. "Kagome?" she heard him say in a low husky voice. "Huh?" she said looking at him. "Do you feel the same way about me?" he asked turning around to face her. "What, um, yes I do Inuyasha." She said before she could realize what she was saying. "You do good." He said taking her in his arms and started to kiss her roughly. "Inuyasha, wait" she started to say but it felt so good so right to have his loving arms wrapped around her. "I love you, Kagome and I've loved you since the day you'd awoken me from the slumber." He said kissing her more intensely. "Inuyasha, uhm... Inuyasha" Miroku was whispering from the near by brush. "What?" he screamed angrily releasing Kagome. She fell backward landing in the river behind her. "Uh, Inuyasha! Miroku" she screamed angrily climbing out of the river.  
  
"Ahhh......I got tired sorry about it taking so long to type up, by the way please review the more you review the more I write, well, see ya'll later. P.S. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters and if I did, little kids would not be watching it." ,Noel 


	3. Ch3 Sango and Miroku confess

Chapter3: Sango's worst nightmare comes true.  
  
Inuyasha stood motionless trying to figure out what had just happened. "Inuyasha your girlfriend has a very bad temper!" Miroku yelled, climbing up the bank of the river.  
Kagome could feel the heat beating down on her neck. "Oh it's so hot." She said aloud thinking that she was alone. "Yes it is." Koga said jumping down from a near by tree. "Where you headed to my love?" he asked tilting his head to the right. "I'm going to the camp, bye." She said turning back around to leave. Koga ran quickly and appeared in front of Kagome. "Koga, just, leave me alone." She said pushing his backward. "Oh Kagome, don't be that way." He said taking her into his arms. "Koga, please." She protested "Koga, please, Kagome please." He replied mocking her. "Let go of me!" she screamed as a white light started to radiate around her entire body forcing Koga to fly backward hitting a tree. 'Oh my, what just happened?' she thought to herself as Koga got up and walked back over to where she stood. "What just happened?" he asked her aloud. "Leave me alone." She said turning to run once more. But to no avail Koga grabbed her wrist harshly pulling her toward him. "Now, please just hear me out." He said kissing her neck softly. "Stop," Kagome said moving slightly. "Okay." He said kissing even rougher on the lips. "Let go of her you, bastard." Inuyasha said running toward them.  
"Miroku, didn't you say Kagome was coming here to see me?" Sango asked coming of the half pitched tent. "Yeah, she isn't here yet?" he replied cocking his head slightly. "Sango, can I ask you a question?" he said walking over to her. "Yeah, I guess." She said looking around. "But stay your distance," she said with a step back. "Okay," he agreed. 'ha-ha they'll never notice in right above them." Shippo thought as he hid in the tree above. Sango said down and waited for Miroku to begin. "Okay Sango, I'm going to tell you something that is embarrassing." He said sitting down directly across from her. 'Oh boy,' She thought to herself. "I love you, and I only asked those girls to bare my children because, well I didn't think you felt the same way about me." he said making Sango's eyes start to whelm with tears. "Miroku, God why do you have this effect over me?" she said whipping away the fallen tears from her cheeks. "I don't know." He answered know fully that it was a rhetorical question. "Sango, I just want you to know that I feel, well I know you know I feel strongly for you but that I LOVE YOU!." He screamed moving in one swift motion closer to her. Taking her in his arms her caressed her back and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. "Miroku," she said kissing him back. "I love you too."  
"Kagome, are you alright love?" Inuyasha asked standing directly in front of her blocking Koga's sight. "Yes, I'm fine, just take me to camp." She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Oh, Inuyasha, don't play billy bad ass. I saw the whole thing. And you don't deserve a girl like Kagome!" Koga screamed angrily.  
  
(Please Review...) 


	4. Chapter4 The Fight

** Chapter:4 **

** 'Koga?' Kagome thought to herself as the guys argued more. "Okay you two stop it now!" she screamed louder making them look at her in terror. "Kagome?" they said echoing each other. "Stop fighting over me! I'm sick of it I'll leave I swear I'll leave and never come back." She cried as tears ran down her cheeks. "I...I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said taking her in his arms, she pressed her face into his chest and cried harder. "Inuyasha," she said in a weak voice as she lifted her head. "Yeah?" he asked looking down at her with very caring eyes. "Kagome! God you love me one moment then you love him what the hell is going on?" Koga screamed in frustration. "I told you leave her alone wolf!" Inuyasha screamed back at Koga whose face was drawn tightly back in a growl. "Stop... Koga I don't love you, and I never did but you were so persistent and I couldn't bring myself to tell you to leave me al0ne." she said in a loud echoing growl which sent Koga hurling in the opposite direction of Inuyasha and herself. "Inuyasha, can we leave now?" she asked as Koga began to get up. "Sure." He said putting her on his back and started back toward camp. "Did you really want to tell him that?" Inuyasha asked rather quickly. "Yes, now drop it." She said emotionlessly. 'Go away...' She thought to herself. 'This fleeting feeling of pain and anguish' "Inuyasha, I'm sorry that you got into that terrible fight." She said as a slight tear fell down her cheek. "It's okay I love you and I'm willing to kill the world if I have too." He said wiping away the tear. "Inuyasha, I love you too." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. **

**"Miroku?" Sango yawned looking around to no avail Miroku was no where to be found. 'Where could he be?' she asked her self silently. "Miroku?" she said getting up and looking around. Suddenly Miroku grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. "What the..." she cried looking tearfully in his direction. "Shhh...there's a demon out here be quiet." He said in a whisper uncovering her mouth. "Why didn't you wake me up then?" she asked argue like. "Because I was taking a piss." He said looking her in the eyes. _"Please kiss me." _she thought to herself as he started to lower his lips to hers. "Miroku," she started to say but a red demon with bold black eyes grabbed him and threw him into a near by tree. "Ahh!" he screamed as he hit the tree. he layed motionlessly on the ground as Sango tried to run over to him. "Miroku" she screamed as the demon grabbed her by the neck lifting her from the ground. **

**"I smell a pretty woman." the demon said sniffing her face. "Let go of me!" she growled. "Oh and fiesty I like that." he said throwing her to the ground. "Who are you?" she growled "I am Fiore, Lord of the death realm." he smirked. "What do you want with me?" she questioned looking past him to Mirokus' seemingly lifeless body. **

**"I want you for mate, make many princes' and princess' to rule after my death." he said steppin in her view. "Is that weakling your mate?" he asked turning slightly to look at him. "No, he is my protector. I am Princess Sango , Heir of the Flying realm." she lied knowing fully that he was buying her lies. "Princess, oh you will bare fine children then." he said taking her by the wrist. **

**"Let go of me." she growled once more. Just then Kilala and Shippo came growling around the corner. Kilala was in her pure form and Shippo in a holo gram. "Let go of her!" he growled in his most manly voice. Fiore stood there speachlessly. "You very important I see, " he said kissing her roughly. "Eww, get off of me!" she screamed as she noticed Miroku's lifeless body move. **

**"Let go of her, Fiore!" he screamed running at her as powerfully as he possibly could. Fiore threw Sango toward Miroku who was shocked to she his love hurling toward him. In a swift motion he caught her and lunged once more at him used wind tunnel. The demon seemingly balanced and the windtunnle had no effect on his obesse body. "Ha, weak man not able to hurt Fiore, weak man let go of princess, I'll mate her then you get bones." he said smirking. "Princess?" he said looking slightly confused. "Miroku!" she screamed. "Oh yeah," he said looking Fiore in the eye. "My princess, I stole her first, you get bones." he said jokingly but slightly seriously. "Sango," Shippo said with a whine. "Shippo pretend to be me." she said in a whisper. Shippo transformed into a look alike Sango and began to run. "No wait, Princess!" Fiore screamed trying to chase after her. Just then the real Sango kicked him in the groin making him topple over. Miroku quickley unwrapped his wind tunnel and sucked up the demon. "Ha, I'm the man." he said laughingly. "Excuse me?" she said growling. "I kicked him in the groin! you simply sucked him in your hand." "What!?" he growled taking her into his arms. "Okay sweetness, we did it together!" he slowly lowered his lips upon hers and they kissed for the longest moment when...**

**(Dun dun dunnnnnnnn.....) hehe i had to do it....Please review the more you reviw the more i write and im open to all sugestions. Bye!**


End file.
